Peepnpeep2
is currently a Respected Peer in the ROBLOX group of Risk Universalis III. Peep began his career before the group was even created, in 2014. Peep joined ROBLOX in 2009 and his account age is over 3000 days old. Peep's account is also his very first account and has 2 alts, peepnpeep2ALT and MehWithFries. He is a long-time friend of flash_drive and ArmadaStudios. He has been hacked on two occasions, though he prefers not to talk about the first one. Peep was "trained" by GeneralPetrovski, who showed him much needed information on what admining is about, while in 2015. Peep has been through Risk II and many, many versions of Risk III. His favorite version of Risk III was the 3D forts and cities. His favorite colors are cyan and royal purple, and his favorite nation to play as is Luxembourg. In real life, Peep is German and Lithuanian, and loves to help people and help them understand things. His most important quality in life is patience. During his Experienced Participant schools that he created with Prestonk, he would always teach the students that "Patience is key". The schools helped jump-start the Experienced Participant rank. Peep also loves to use F3X and it is his most favorite building tool. Peep's favorite PRP is his very own game he made, titled "Civilisation". Peep has been through the entirety of Risk, and has seen the rise and fall of the experienced participant rank (hot dam he's old af). Before Risk Before Risk, Peep used to be a Captain of a 101st Airborne Division group. He started out as a recruit and rose through the ranks quickly due to his leadership ability. The group had a falling out around 2013, where most people lost interest. In 2012, Peep participated in the Zombie Rush Era of ROBLOX, in which the most played games were usually zombie themed. His favorite original ROBLOX songs are Winds of Fjords and M.U.L.E. Peep's first ever played game was a World War II simulator game, however this was taken down in 2010 and Peep was really disappointed. His 2nd played game was a skateboarding game. Peep's first favorited game was Survive the End of the World, which is still one of his favorite games. Peep has been in numerous modern, world war, and Napoleonic era war groups, and his favorite history subject is World War II. Peep first began building/roleplaying games with Rockoxe, when he played Road to War. Rockoxe was a moderator for the game at the time. Peep is still in the RTW group, and is currently a Veteran Player. Peep met flash_drive when flash's name was EmperorHakiyosho. They met when Peep joined one of flash's building games in 2014, called Rise of Europa. Peep and Flash quickly became friends, and Peep earned a moderator position on that game. Early Risk Peep started out as an Admin in Risk, mostly due to his position with flash_drive. He was the third person to join the group, after Amnity and ArmadaStudios. Unfortunately, the evidence of this is lost to time, because Peep accidentally left the group one day, and had to be accepted back in (oh well). Once the game began to take shape, Peep was appointed a Senior Admin position in 2015. During his first time as Senior Admin, Peep was very immature and had several discussions with GeneralPetrovski and Armada about trying to get his act together. An example of this was when one time, Peep made a paintball game underground using ":give" commands. It did not end very well, but it was kinda fun. Year of 2016 Peep was hacked one weekend in 2016, and the hacked account banned several people in-game. His account was temporarily moved to experienced participant. After getting his account under control and getting Senior Admin back, Peep was moved to participant because he again had an immature dealing and this time, it was pretty bad. After a few months as participant and leaving the Risk community for the time being, Peep came back before the next school year in 2016 and decided it was time for change. Peep began his week-long conquest to become Senior Admin again. He made a video about Risk that went viral (for Risk standards, anyway) and gained the rank of Experienced Participant after showing it to Armada. Later that week, Peep would receive his rank of Senior Admin once again, and is the only player in all of Risk history to skip two full ranks without getting elected (Experienced -> Moderator -> Admin -> Senior Admin). Peep had a severe encounter with Castlemore in September 2016 and is still reflecting on his choices in the "Castlemore Era". He and Castlemore went back and forth on several arguments about posting things on the wall that were extremely controversive. In December 2016, Peep and his ROBLOX buddy Prestonk (who was also a Senior Admin) participated in getting new Experienced Participants in the Christmas Purge. Hundreds of applications were submitted, but they both prevailed in getting them all done in a somewhat timely manner. Modern Times On January 30th, Peep and Worthe had a talk about leadership, and Peep decided to make a manifesto to change up the group's administration system quite a bit. The manifesto did not get implemented because of the February 2017 disaster, but it did outline some key needs of the participants, including a better representation and a voice for them. Peep endured the February 2017 disaster when ROBLOX installed their new Filtering Enabled update, in which the Risk game was put under review several times. Peep made an argument about Roblox's "totalitarian ways" that got over 3,000 views and probably more, as many people copied and pasted the article all over the forums and into different groups. Peep helped Worthe create the Senator of the Participants rank in May and posted the forum explaining how the rank works. The rank took some ideas from Peep's manifesto, mostly the idea of a voice for the people. Peep was hacked again in July-August of 2017, and had some Robux stolen from him. After getting his account under control and switching out several of his passwords, he used his alt, peepnpeep2ALT, as his account for about a week and a half. His regular account was later put back to Senior Admin, and is now totally secure, so don't try anything, thanks. Peep pushed through the trials of August and September in 2017, when the experienced rank was deleted, and the Trial Moderator and Trusted Participant ranks took its place. Peep remained a Senior Administrator as 3 new SA's came into the show (in the past, only 1 has ever been replaced at a time). Peep built his own Administration meeting place when he realized that meeting in a Risk server is not really that secure or practical. Currently, Peep is working on the Risk Universalis: Tycoon Game. It is a work in progress. Peep has made his own religion, called Peepism, and made his own Risk Bible for Peepism. Currently, Peep has retired from his Senior Administrator position and was granted the rank of Respected Peer for his numerous years in aiding the Risk administration and Risk community.